Adult Sorting:Emmett Newberry
}} 1. If you could only save one of the following items, what would you choose? : A. The Ornate Mirror : B. The Chest with Runic Inscriptions : C. The Yellow-Parchment Map : D. The Rare Gemstone 2. Sunset or Sunrise? : A. Sunset : B. Sunrise 3. What creature are you looking forward to learning about most? : A. Werewolves : B. Dragons : C. All of them! : D. Merfolk 4.'' "The place of the Lady is..."'' : A. ...Wherever she has the best vantage point : B. ...Supporting her husband and family : C. ...Away from harm : D. ...Up to the Lady in question 5. Left or Right? : A. Right : B. Left 6. Which virtue is most valuable? : A. Humour : B. Decorum : C. Amiability : D. Prudence 7. If you seek wisdom and insight, seek it among the... ? : A. Magistrates : B. Philosophers : C. Aristocrats : D. Poets 8. Give a '''detailed '''history of your character - if a student, at least two paragraphs, if an adult, at '''least '''three. Emmett Newberry grew up on the sea. His father, a wizard, was a sailor. His mother, not so much, was.... well, she was something of a prize that Emmett's father had won. When Emmett was born, his father considered just dumping him and his mother off on the shore and continuing his life as sailor, but something about Emmett made him stay. Emmett and his mother lived in an English seaport town, and Emmett's father would come back every once and awhile. When Emmett was six, his first magical signs appeared, accidentally turning his mother's tea an awful shade of green. Confused and wanting an answer, Emmett's mother went to his father, who took the boy on the ship, and they never returned. Emmett's father explained everything about being a wizard, and they went about sailing together, magical, and happy. Emmett got his letter when he was 11, and spent the school year's at Hogwarts, and his summers on the sea with his father. It was all very well and good until four years after Emmett's graduation, when their small ship was attacked by pirates, and Emmett's father paid the price with his life. Emmett took a slicing charm to his right hand. Not particularly adept at healing magic, Emmett merely placed a hook on the stub and called it good. The ship was destroyed, and Emmett was taken aboard that ship as a prisoner. Over time, he gained their trust, but he was never happy there. He ended his life on the sea for 19 years, working at a bar in a magical seaport in England. He didn't mind being mixed up in their company, but the idea of rejoining the sea, at least for the first 15 years, hadn't interested him. The last four years, that had changed. And he's looking for another crew, if they'll have him. 9. Give the personality of your character - at least one paragraph. Emmett is rather no-nonsense in his manner, but his humor is very sarcastic. He never married, because he never saw women as anything but nice for an evening. He was never interested in settling down, considering the sea his only true love. 10. What is your character's appearance? If you have a picture please post it here! Christopher Walken as Captain Hook. 11. Does the character have any special abilities? If so, please elaborate. Nope 12. What profession does your character have/do you intend for them to have? Aboard the Enchantress' Revenge 13. What is their marital/familial status? Single, no family 14. How many characters do you already have? If this is your first, please state so. 3 15. What time zone are you? UTC -6 (US Central Time Zone) Category:Adult Sorted